The infrared spectrum covers a range of wavelengths longer than the visible wavelengths but shorter than microwave wavelengths. Visible wavelengths are generally regarded as between 0.4 and 0.75 micrometers. The near infrared wavelengths extend from 0.75 micrometers to 10 micrometers. The far infrared wavelengths cover the range from approximately 10 micrometers to 1 millimeter. The function of infrared detectors is to respond to energy of a wavelength within some particular portion of the infrared region.
Heated objects will dissipate thermal energy having characteristic wavelengths within the infrared spectrum. Different levels of thermal energy, corresponding to different sources of heat, are characterized by the emission of signals within different portions of the infrared frequency spectrum. No single detector is uniformly efficient over the entire infrared frequency spectrum. Thus, detectors are selected in accordance with their sensitivity in the range of interest to the designer. Similarly, electronic circuitry that receives and processes the signals from the infrared detector must also be selected in view of the intended detection function.
A variety of different types of infrared detectors have been proposed in the art since the first crude infrared detector was constructed in the early 1800's. Virtually all contemporary infrared detectors are solid state devices constructed of materials that respond to infrared frequency energy in one of several ways. Thermal detectors respond to infrared frequency energy by absorbing that energy causing an increase in temperature of the detecting material. The increased temperature in turn causes some other property of the material, such as resistivity, to change. By measuring this change the infrared radiation is measured.
Photo-type detectors (e.g., photoconductive and photovoltaic detectors) absorb the infrared frequency energy directly into the electronic structure of the material, inducing an electronic transition which, in turn, leads to either a change in the electrical conductivity (photoconductors) or to the generation of an output voltage across the terminals of the detector (photovoltaic detectors). The precise change that is effected is a function of various factors including the particular detector material selected, the doping density of that material and the detector area.
By the late 1800's, infrared detectors had been developed that could detect the heat from an animal at one quarter of a mile. The introduction of a focusing lenses constructed of materials transparent to infrared frequency energy, as well as advances in semiconductor materials and highly sensitive electronic circuity have advanced the performance of contemporary infrared detectors close to the ideal photon limit.
Current infrared detection systems incorporate arrays of large numbers of discrete, highly sensitive detector elements the outputs of which are connected to sophisticated processing circuity. By rapidly analyzing the pattern and sequence of detector element excitations, the processing circuitry can identify and monitor sources of infrared radiation. Though the theoretical performance of such systems is satisfactory for many applications, it is difficult to actually construct structures that mate a million or more detector elements and associated circuitry in a reliable and practical manner. Consequently, practical applications for contemporary infrared detection systems have necessitated that further advances be made in areas such as miniaturization of the detector array and accompanying circuitry, minimization of noise intermixed with the electrical signal generated by the detector elements, and improvements in the reliability and economical production of the detector array and accompanying circuitry.
A contemporary subarray of detectors may, for example, contain 256 detectors on a side, or a total of 65,536 detectors, the size of each square detector being approximately 0.0035 inches on a side with 0.0005 inches spacing between detectors. The total width of such a subarray would therefore be 1.024 inches on a side. Thus, interconnection of such a subarray to processing circuitry requires a connective module with sufficient circuitry to connect each of the 65,536 detectors to processing circuitry within a square a little more than one inch on a side. The subarrays may, in turn, be joined to form an array that includes 25 million detectors or more.
In such contemporary infrared detection systems, a viewed target or scene forms a single image upon the focal plane. When it is desired to sense different portions of the infrared spectrum, movable filters are interposed, generally intermediate the focusing lens and the infrared detector array. However, such assemblies are inherently expensive, heavy, large and fragile.
The use of such mechanisms to effect movement of the filters undesirably adds costs and weight to the infrared detection system. More significantly though, such mechanisms are mechanically complex and require a high degree of precision to obtain the desired results. Thus, the reliability of moveable filters is of particular concern. This is especially true in space-based applications wherein it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to effect repair of such systems. Mechanical movement of the filters also introduces an observation dead time associated with: generation of control signals to initiate the fitter charge; settle-down times that depend on the inertial characteristics of the mechanical components; and slow speeds that may be necessary to preserve optical alignment, avoid setting up vibration, and preventing damage to fragile optics. In some military systems, any time loss associated with filter switching may be highly undesirable or even unacceptable.
Moreover, moveable filters, i.e., filter wheel devices, provide spectral data which is sequential in nature. It is much more desirable to provide all spectral data simultaneously. This is particularly important when viewing rapidly changing images.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a low cost, light weight, low volume and reliable multi-image detector assembly which does not require the use of moveable filters or other optical components in order to sense different portions of the infrared spectrum or otherwise modify the incoming source signal.